


Careers

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Series: Go Big or Go Home Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Famous!Kurt, M/M, X-games, freestyle skier!kurt, heart to heart, teacher!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: Blaine has been dating Kurt for several months now and is still unsure of what he does for a living.





	Careers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing for a sake of writing at this point :P  
> Hope y'all enjoy
> 
> Also! I have three "date" chapters planned but I need you guys helps for one of the chapters! Please! Any ideas, leave them in the comments!

"So, we've been dating for a few months now..." Blaine trailed off, causing Kurt to look up from his stop behind his skis. "What are you doing?"

"Waxing my skis," Kurt held up a block of pink wax. "The snow was sticky last night and it's apparently supposed to be the same tomorrow so," Kurt points to the wax. "Stop sticking." Blaine nodded. "Anyways, you were saying something about us dating." Kurt ducked down behind his skis again, his body hidden by the cupboards that held all of his stuff.

"Well, I wanted to know what you do for a living...I know it has something to do with skiing but I have no idea what it is exactly." Blaine shrugged.

"Wait, you don't know?" A coiffed head shot back up. "I thought you knew." Kurt immediately became nervous and Blaine groaned, he didn't want his boyfriend to be nervous.

"If you have a problem with me knowing, that's fine." Blaine was desperate to calm Kurt.

"No, no, it has nothing to do with me not wanting you to know... " Kurt dropped the wax onto the counter before heading to Blaine and pulling him towards to the large couch that sat in the room. "What is your thoughts on what I do?"

"You either coach at the ski hill -you're amazing with the kids the few times that I've brought them to the hill and I know that you help out with instructing at the hill. So my guess would be coaching but you're not always coaching, so maybe part time coach and you work at the hill." Kurt seemed to curl in on himself.

"Have you ever dated someone famous," Kurt looked at Blaine, who shook his head. "What do you associate with dating someone famous?"

"Depends on what they're famous for, but mostly lots of traveling and being spotted by fans." Blaine said.

"Um, well." Kurt looked stressed. "Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel and I'm a three time X-Games gold medalist in slopestyle. I coach at the hill when I'm not training -which is rare." Kurt reached his hand out like he was waiting for Blaine to shake it.

"Um." Blaine stood up, he wasn't mad but he wasn't overly happy.

"Blaine?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were famous?" He all but snapped at Kurt.

"I honestly thought that you knew, you're at the hill enough that I assumed that someone had told you. Especially when you were asking what I did for a living the first few times we had met. I'm sorry, I understand if you want to leave." Kurt curled in on himself even more and Blaine -had he been happier, would have done everything to calm Kurt but he was already storming out the front door. He was upset but he wasn't sure why.

~~~~~~~K&B~~~~~~~

"Did he saw that he thought you knew?" Cooper asked when Blaine appeared in his apartment. "I mean, you never brought it up in the months that you've been dating and he was under the impression that you knew." Blaine made a face. "I'm not on his side, not really but honestly, look at this from his point of view." Blaine did.

"Shit." Cooper raised a brow. "You're right, as always and I just stormed out when he told me and, fuck!" Blaine stood up from the chair next to his brother. "I left him at home, I left just after he told me that he'd understand if I left him. Fuck!"

"You, dear brother, are an idiot. C'mon, I know that you didn't drive here." He didn't, he had taken a cab. "I'll give you a ride home and as soon as you walk in that door, you are giving Kurt a giant hug and apologizing. Right away." Blaine nodded and followed Cooper outside.

"Can we make a stop first?"

"Where?"

"I need some flowers. I need a dozen purple Hyacinths." Cooper laughed but nodded as the Anderson brothers climbed into Cooper's Audi.

"Sounds good, Little Brother."

~~~~~~~K&B~~~~~~

When Blaine and Cooper arrived at Kurt's condo, he was surprised to see Sam's car in the buildings parking lot and was even more surprised to see the athlete leaning against the car door. Arms crossed and looking quite pissed.

"Oh boy, looks like I don't need to come inside with you. Evans looks pissed." Cooper laughed as he pulled up to Sam. "Send me a text when you and _Kurt_ talk." Blaine nodded and waved as Cooper drove off.

"Anderson, I have a bone to pick with you." Sam growled out.

"I know, and I am so sorry." Blaine liked Sam but right now, all he wanted to do was get inside and talk to Kurt.

"'You're sorry' that's all you have to say? Kurt called me, crying. He's fully convinced that you left him. He believes that when he returns from the mountain tomorrow, you're going to have grabbed all of your stuff and move out. You remember when you guys first started dating?" Blaine nodded. "You remember what I told you?"

_"We're together!" Kurt said, happily as he raised the hand that was clutched in Blaine's. Sam was grinning and their coach, Holly was clapping happily. Kurt was soon dragged away from Blaine by Holly while Sam pulled Blaine to the side._

_"You hurt him and I will hurt you. I work at a ski hill, I can hide you body in the snow and nobody will find you until spring. He's been hurt enough in the past and doesn't need anything added to that lengthy list." This was the first time he had seen Sam look so serious and had it not been directed at Blaine, it would have been funny. "Got it, Anderson."_

_"I wouldn't dream of hurting him." Sam nodded._

"Yes, and you can hurt me later, right now I have a boyfriend who thinks I left him." Something crossed over Sam's face before he nodded.

"When I left, he was in the kitchen. He had already made a couple dozen cookies." One thing that Blaine had learnt in in months that he had been dating Kurt, was that the athlete power baked when he was stressed out or sad. Some nights, he'd find Kurt out of bed and in the kitchen with a batch on muffins on the counter.

"Okay." Blaine headed into the doorway when Sam called out.

"I know roughly what happened and I just want to say that under any other situation, Kurt would have told you as soon as you guy had met or so, being a professional athlete isn't something that he keeps close to his chest. He honestly thought that you knew, which brings me to something else, I think the reason nobody had mentioned it was that it really seemed like you knew. Even when you guys started dating, it seemed like you knew." Sam sighed. "So, I'm sorry. I'd have told you if I knew that you hadn't been told." Blaine nodded and smiled.

"Thanks. But even so, I still give you full permission to hurt me because I think, no I know, that I really hurt him tonight." Sam laughed.

"Make him happy again and we'll call it even. And make sure there's no next time." Blaine nodded and opened to door.

~~~~~K&B~~~~~~

Blaine walked into the apartment to find Kurt in the kitchen, there were hundreds of cookies on the counters. It seemed that he had run out of chocolate chips and started on making something else that Blaine wasn't sure of -but it smelt good. He wasn't sure if Kurt had heard him enter and was ignoring him or if he was just so far in his mind that he didn't hear the door open. 

"Kurt? Babe?" He watched his boyfriend's head shoot up before his body seemed to curl in on himself again. "Turn around please..." When Kurt didn't turn around Blaine sighed.

"I-I don't want to watch you pack up your stuff, I don't think I can watch that." He still hadn't turned around. "I'm just gonna head out for a couple of hours to let you pack..." Kurt turned on his heel, with his head ducked and not looking at Blaine as he headed for the door.

"No." Blaine used his body as a block, letting Kurt run right into him. "No." Blaine grasped Kurt's shoulders, not letting him walk away before guiding him to the living room couch. Blaine sat down and pulled his boyfriend into his lap.

"No?"

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm not packing anything. I'm not leaving." Kurt was still curled him on himself. "I'm not mad anymore, I wasn't even mad in the first place, I think I was just surprised or something. I think I'm mad at myself for not knowing. I spoke with Sam outside and he told me that everyone at the hill thought I knew." Kurt didn't move.

"And I am so sorry that I left you. I am so sorry that I made you think that I was leaving you. I love you so damn much Kurt. So damn much." Kurt's shoulders shook before throwing his face into Blaine neck and his around went around him. Tears started falling from Kurt.

"I love you too. I was so sure that you were leaving me. I love you." 

That's how they fell asleep, on the couch, in each other's arms.


End file.
